mitchellbeausejourfandomcom-20200215-history
The MitchyToons Show
The MitchyToons Show '(simply '''The MitchyToon Show '''for syndicated airings) is an American compilation show that features the Harvey Comics classics like ''Casper, Baby Huey, Little Audrey and other Harvey Comics cartoons, it also features'' Tom and Jerry, Yogi Bear, Bugs Bunny'' and Many More. First aired on October 4, 2009 and ended on January 21, 2014, this TV show became the highest-rated compilation program. In addition, audiences around the world continues to entertain this show from around today. Cartoons In each episode, segments begin with a Harveytoon, then came Donald Duck, Chip and Dale, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester and Tweety, Popeye the Sailor, Woody Woodpecker, Tom and Jerry, Barney Bear, Droopy, Heckle and Jeckle, Pingu, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Hokey Wolf, Pixie and Dixie, Yakky Doodle and Snagglepuss and ends with a Toon Take. The DVD releases has these cartoons from Toonworld Entertainment. Syndication airings On January 22, 2014, ABC Family aired this show with segments from The Tom & Jerry Hour until May 10, 2014. On August 5, 2014, CBS airs this program around today. ABC Family will no longer air this show on TV ever again. Instead, Boomerang rebroadcasts the program on September 8, 2015 around today. Episodes See also: List of The MitchyToons Show episodes All of the episodes of this TV show were owned by Classic Media (now DreamWorks Classics) on January 10, 2016. The first episodes are released on DVD by Toonworld Entertainment, while the last of them are released on DVD by Noll Loner Entertainment. Production credits '''Original version *A Classic Media, LLC. Production *© Harvey Entertainment, Inc. (All Rights Reserved) Other rights belongs to NBCUniversal, LLC., Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Walt Disney Animation Studios, Jay Ward Productions, Total Television Productions, Inc. and King Features Syndicate, Inc. *Directors: Isadore Sparber, Seymour Kneitel, Dan Gordon, Mitchell Beausejour *Producers: Billy Colbert, Matt Crowley *Writers: Billy Conrad, Robert Schwartzenegger, Nick Gordon, Sal Smith *Featuring the Talents of: Jack Mercer, Mae Questel, Jackson Beck, Sid Raymond, Cecil Roy, Alan Shoy, Norma McMillian, Tommy Luske, Dessie Flynn, June Foray, Bill Scott, Paul Frees, Bill Conrad, Hans Conried, Walter Tetley, Daws Butler, Charles Rugges, Wally Cox, Sandy Becker, Mel Blanc, James MacDonald, Clarence Nash, Robert Ellis, Barbara Luddy, Jimmy Weldon, Don Messick, Vance Colvig, Doug Young, Kenny Delmar, George S. Irving, Allen Swift, Arthur Q. Bryan, Grace Stafford, Roy Halee, Bill Thompson, Ben Stone, Delo States, Mort Marshall, Don Adams, Bradley Bolke, Larry Storch *Film & Sound Editor: Arbor Lambush *Theme Music Composed by: Michael Plowman 'Syndicated version' *Produced by: Billy Colbert, Matt Crowley *Compilation Editor: Mitchell Beausejour *Edits Provided by: Mitchy B Studios *Directors: Isadore Sparber, Seymour Kneitel, Dan Gordon, Mitchell Beausejour *Writers: Billy Conrad, Robert Schwartzenegger, Nick Gordon, Sal Smith *Featuring the Talents of: Jack Mercer, Mae Questel, Jackson Beck, Sid Raymond, Cecil Roy, Alan Shoy, Norma McMillian, Tommy Luske, Dessie Flynn, June Foray, Bill Scott, Paul Frees, Bill Conrad, Hans Conried, Walter Tetley, Daws Butler, Charles Rugges, Wally Cox, Sandy Becker, Mel Blanc, James MacDonald, Clarence Nash, Robert Ellis, Barbara Luddy, Jimmy Weldon, Don Messick, Vance Colvig, Doug Young, Kenny Delmar, George S. Irving, Allen Swift, Arthur Q. Bryan, Grace Stafford, Roy Halee, Bill Thompson, Ben Stone, Delo States, Mort Marshall, Don Adams, Bradley Bolke, Larry Storch *Film & Sound Editor: Arbor Lambush *Theme Music: Fred Steiner *Additional Music: Winston Sharples *Executive Producer: Ponsonby Britt, Lorma Longley Connections between Ward Productions and Harvey Entertainment In 2008, The MitchyToons Show was originally developed as new animation done by Film Roman, but because of the animation development still doing more episodes of The Simpsons, the subsidary of DreamWorks Animation, Classic Media decided to revert back to 50s/60s animation due to the animation studio Famous Studios is defunct. Category:The Mitchell Beausejour Company Wiki